swintfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Continual
The '''Continuals '''were an immensely powerful species descended from the Celestials. They were so named for their desire to control the continuum of the entire Universe, including dark energy. They developed powerful technology on an enormous scale, and eventually became aphysical, their entire minds and beings housed within computers, many of them enjoying simulated existences within these computers. The Continuals developed over 5 billion years after their ancestors, the Celestials, first developed superluminal travel, and existed for many billions of years after that, engaging in intergalactic engineering. Eventually, the Continuals destroyed themselves to become one with the Force. History Origins The Continuals were originally a population of Celestials that were descended from those living in the First Celestial Range, 5 billion years before the Galactic Republic. The beings that were to become the Continuals created a craft known as the Time Ark that would travel through space at relativistic speeds without using a warp drive or hyperdrive. The Time Ark traveled from the Skyriver Galaxy to the Alista Galaxy over the course of 5 billion years. Due to the fact that it was travelling at almost the speed of light, the Time Ark and it's occupants only experienced 1 year of time due to extreme relativistic time dilation. It was believed that the builders of the Time Ark chose this method of travel in order to accelerate time (from their point of view) due to the fact that, during the five billion year travel time, more heavy elements such as iron were created from stars, allowing for easier construction of spacecraft and machinery. Umma After arriving in the Alista Galaxy in 2,500,000 BBY, the builders of the Time Ark constructed a vast number of starspheres, capturing the energy from entire stars at a time. They used this energy to construct and power a supercomputer the size of a star, in which they would house their collective conscience. This device was known as the Umma. Once the Umma was completed, it's builders transferred their collective conscience into digital data and became the Continuals. Due to their digital nature, they were no longer bound by biochemistry. As such, other sentient beings deemed worthy were allowed to join the Umma. Intergalactic activities After housing themselves within the Umma, the Continuals built giant machinery in attempts to gain more and more power within the Universe. They developed a black hole drainer, a device capable of draining the mass of black holes to create spectacular amounts of energy. The Continuals used the drainer on the nucleus of the Prodigal Galaxy, and used the energy to power a galaxy driver. The Continuals used this device to move the Prodigal Galaxy away from it's original position at superluminal speed, bringing it to the Alista Galaxy, and causing the two to collide forming the Jadis Ellipse. The Continuals built millions of starspheres around stars in the Jadis Ellipse order to boost their own power. They moved the Reditia Galaxy to the Jadis Ellipse in order to boost their energy production. Attempts to control the continuum and downfall The ultimate goal of the Continuals was to control the entire Universe, especially dark energy. In particular, they desired to stop the expansion of the Universe. After building various devices trying to control the continuum. Eventually, they were cut off from the Force for their extreme desires to gain power. The Continuals supposedly were able to communicate with the Force, and were supposedly told by the Force itself that they would remain cut off unless they reverted the damage they had done by moving galaxies. The Continuals reluctantly moved the Reditia Galaxy back to it's original location, the proceeded to dismantle the Jadis Ellipse, separating the stars and planets that made up the Prodigal Galaxy over a process of 100,000 years. Eventually, they returned the Prodigal Galaxy to it's original location as well. The Continuals were forgiven by the Force due to the fact they did not destroy life during their endeavors, and never constructed a single starsphere in a life-bearing system. After they had returned the Prodigal Galaxy to it's original location, the Continuals destroyed much of their technology, and became one with the Force, erasing all the data on the Umma in the process. = Category:Sentient species Category:Articles by Vractomorph